It Must Have Been Love
by Nicole0919
Summary: Damon and Elena love. I apologize if I don't capture the characters' personalities correctly, I haven't seen the show much. This story is dedicated to my best friend, Delena4eva


She loved it. Feeling his lips claim hers in a long, drawn out kiss. She felt her back come in contact with the wall as Damon gently pushed her backwards, sealing any distance that was left between their bodies. She broke the kiss for a moment to breathe his name. She stared into blue eyes that were becoming darker as Damon's arousal grew stronger. She couldn't help but to think of Stefan, and how devastated he would be if he knew what she was doing right this second. But she wasn't concerned about him. She didn't love him like she loved Damon. And although she never explained it to Stefan, she felt that he already knew. She then felt Damon's cold hand brush against her stomach and realized she'd been thinking too much. "Damon", she whispered, kissing him deeper. Hands roaming up and down his chest. He felt so good against her body, they were a perfect mold, and she never wanted it to end. Just then, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Damon, what time did you want to go to the ga…" Damon, startled, tore away from Elena as her brother Jeremy turned the corner.

Elena was even more startled, "Ugh fuck you Jeremy you scared the shit out of me!" "Oh, uh, sorry," Jeremy apologized, "I just wanted to know when Damon wanted to leave for the game tonight." Damon, sweating and trying to hide the fact that he was extremely aroused, and avoiding eye contact with Elena because she did things to him that he'd rather not share with eyes of her brother. "6:00 sound good to you?" he started. "Perfect." Jeremy replied and swiftly turned on his feet and disappeared.

"Whew, that was close," Elena said, relieved her brother was finally gone. Damon looked up at her, "Sure was, and I was on a roll." he gave her that sly smile that he knew she couldn't resist. "Mhm, smartass." she giggled as she brushed her lips once more against his. She felt so many sensations doing little things like that. Barely touching, brushing, teasing, when he'd slowly run his tongue along her bottom lip. She couldn't get enough. It made her weak in the knees, her heart pound, and gave her a pleasurable ache in her core.

"Alright babe, let's go it's dangerous here." Of course, Damon was referring to having make out sessions in the middle of everything and potentially risk getting themselves caught…again. "Yes, and you have a date tonight with Jeremy." Elena joked, poking him in the chest and laughing hysterically. Damon thought it was adorable when she joked around with him. "Ha, right!" he continued, "We're gonna go to the bar afterwards, you'll be there, right?" Elena darted her eyes away, "I'm gonna try, if I finish all my work." She was a college student after all, and knew not to slip up if she wanted to maintain her straight A's. "Okay then, well, I hope to see your pretty face later." Damon smiled and placed a soft, lingering kiss upon her lips. Elena smiled against him and instantly pulled away, not wanting to let it go too far. "I love you." she mouthed breathily as she stepped in front of Damon, slowly walking away. Looking back, she watches him, leaned against the wall and smiling. She knew he was the one. He always has been.

She took another sip from her glass as she sat and waited, staring at the entrance of the Mystic Grill. She knew Damon would be walking through those doors any minute now, and she couldn't wait. She longed just to lay eyes on him. Was this what real love felt like? It had to be. She knew nothing else. Just then, the doors opened and there he was. And there was that feeling again. And just like that, their eyes met simultaneously. Right away he walked up to her and embraced her, tightly. She couldn't help but to feel warmth when he held her. Something Stefan couldn't make her feel even if he tried. She smiled at the thought, "And he tried hard," she chuckled to herself.

"Long time no see beautiful," Damon whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. "Wanna dance?" he asked, giving her a sexy playful smile. "Mhm, uh sure!" Elena replied in a bubbly tone. She appreciated the offer, especially since she'd be as close to Damon as humanly possible. And she fully enjoyed it.

Damon took Elena's hand and led her to the dance floor. A nice, slow, sensual song began playing and Damon extended his arms around his lovers waist. Elena tossed her arms around his neck. Dark eyes met blue and melted into each other. Elena buried her face in Damon's neck, taking in his scent. She loved how sweet he smelled, and Damon took note of this. "You like the cologne?" he asks, in the cutest way possible, while nudging her forehead to bring her eyes back to his. "Oh, um yes." she answers and laughs playfully. She feels his grip against her hips grow tighter and it makes her feel uneasy, but in a good way. She wants him, badly, and there's barely space between their bodies. And the way they are swaying and the positioning of Damon's hands pressing hard against her, which in turn is creating a mix of frictions and pressures from Damon's body against Elena's and it's almost too much to bear. She looks up at him again, hunger pooling in her eyes. Damon brings a hand up, cupping her face, and swiftly tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. He studies her for a moment. She's beautiful, stunning, and the way she's grinding her hips against him is causing serious tension all over his body. "I love that you're mine," Damon says, "And I love you." With that, he leans in, parting his lips slightly before pressing them against Elena's. She kisses him back, deeply, opening her mouth to allow him access to slide his tongue against hers. She lets a small, breathy moan escape her throat at the feel of Damon's warmth that is his mouth. He breaks the kiss and whispers, "Do you wanna go back to my place?" Without a doubt, Elena answers, "Yes, I'd love to." Damon can sense that she wanted him, and the feeling was mutual.

The drive home was pure torture. For both of them. Poor Damon had to drive so it made it exceptionally worse for him. Though he had the craziest idea to be able to torture Elena himself. He looked over at her, she was shifting back and forth in the seat, unable to keep still. He knew torturing her would turn him on as well but he was willing to take the risk. It was hot as hell. Captured in his thoughts, he placed his hand on her thigh and let it sit there. Elena breathed in deeply and took Damon's hand in hers. He slid his hand up slowly, dangerously nearing her core. His heart sped up, he could feel the heat radiating from her to his hand. He didn't want to touch her fully, he wanted her to suffer too.

They barely pushed through the front door as the kissing deepened and hands were roaming like crazy. Elena stripped Damon of his shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor. She ran her fingers down his chiseled stomach. They backed up until they fell onto the bed behind them. Damon rid Elena of her shirt next and worked to unclasp her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He climbed atop her, kissing her neck up to her ear and back down again. He bit down on her collar bone before soothing his tongue over it. Elena was going crazy at this point. Arching her hips up against Damon's pants, which in her opinion, needed to come off. She pushed the waist line of his pants down while he wiggled his way out of them. She lie there, breathing heavy, Damon positioned over her. He gazed into her deep, dark orbs as he pushed his hand under the seam of her bottoms, grazing her between her legs as he guided her pants off. Elena groaned at the contact she felt, and wanted more. "I want you Damon." she moaned breathlessly, "Touch me." She could barely stand it. Damon smiled down at her, he took pride in making her feel such things. He lowered his head and began kissing her breasts. Taking her right nipple into his mouth and gently sucking and biting, then doing the same to the left. Elena moaned softly and drew her head back to give Damon better access. He kept licking and sucking at her breasts while he guided his hand down her stomach to the waist band of her panties. She immediately arched up in anxiousness, longing to feel the friction she so desperately needed. "Damon, please." Elena pleaded. Damon, smiling and obviously loving every minute of this not only judging by the swelling bulge hovering close to Elena's center. Damon slid his hand down further and inside her panties, immediately his fingers meeting with her warm, moist arousal. Elena gasped for air, "Mmm Damon." she breathed loudly. She rocked her hips against his hand as he drew a finger along her wetness, circling her clit numerous times and feeling it swell between his thumb and forefinger. "You're so wet." he tries to control his own breathing. "I think you're ready." There was no doubt in Elena's mind that she was indeed, ready. And to no surprise, so was Damon. Elena was getting impatient and Damon wasn't expecting her to rid herself of her panties, grab him and push him down on his back, climbing on top of him.

But it was exactly what she did.

She positioned herself almost perfectly and paused to look Damon in his gorgeous blue eyes, and he looked back to see nothing but lust in hers. They crashed into a beyond passionate kiss before Damon shifted a bit and entered her now soaking wet pussy. Elena's breath was non existent, gone from her lungs. Her tongue entwined with Damon's all the while. He started sucking her bottom lip when she broke the kiss, sat up, and began to ride him. Pushing her weight on her legs and letting herself fall. Damon, admiring her beauty and watching as she slowly moved up and down on top of him. Her breasts bouncing perfectly as she did so. He grabbed hold of her hips and guided her along his manhood. She started to move faster, and grind herself harder. "Mm Elena." Damon mouthed and moved one hand down to stroke her now throbbing clit. He could feel himself getting close and judging by her movements, Elena wasn't far behind. She moaned out loud and pushed herself down hard enough to throw Damon over the edge. He started to come and wanted Elena right with him. He guided her hips faster until she was screaming with ecstasy along with the love of her life.

When they both finally came to, Elena slid off of Damon and snuggled up next to him. Planting soft kisses on his lips. "I love you Damon." she whispered in his ear. Damon, reciprocating kisses, didn't hesitate to respond, "I love you too, Elena."


End file.
